


The Consequences of fun

by Sylphelle



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: A night to remember (post quest), F/M, Pregnancy, Skyrim Kink Meme, various deadric prince visits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylphelle/pseuds/Sylphelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the kink meme for "pregnant by strange means". Mjoria was just beginning her new life in Skyrim. After the personal hell she went through in Helgen, the various quests she has done for the companions, and what she has had to do to learn about how to defeat Alduin, now another problem is added to her list. She isn't sure when or how it all happened, but she has a feeling that a certain Daedric prince may have the answers. Now she needs to figure out how she can accommodate to the many changes, all while dealing with a few extra guests. Slow updates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The dragonborn never got sick, but when she did she feels as if she could be dying. She groans as she tries to roll onto her side, but this makes the nausea worse and before she knows it, she's facefirst into the makeshift chamber pot, a pan Lydia brought back up.

  
The housecarl watches her thane, as breakfest soon makes its appearence again. She crinkles her nose, and needs to turn away in fear that she would get sick. "My thane, this is the fifth time this week you can't hold your meal down." Lydia states as she keeps away from the sight. "Perhaps now we should go to Danica?"

  
The dragonborn shakes her head. "Lydia, it's just an illness. It will pass. It always will." She coughs, hoping that she ws done. "You don't need to be so formal with me...we're buddies, are we not?"

  
"My apologies than-...Mjoria." She's quick to correct herself. She's not willing to let this go. "What if this is more than an illness? What if your life is in danger?" She crosses her arms over her chest.

  
"Not going to drop it?" Mjoria looks up with a small annoyed expression. They both are stubborn in their own ways, and Mjoria didn't want to swallow her pride, but if she didn't, it wouldn't end well. "I'll go if you promise to stop bothering me about it."

  
Lydia nods and they take a walk out of Breezehome. They pass by the usual stall, and Lydia can't help but smirk when she sees just how flustered the dovahkiin looks when she passes Farkas. He gives her a smile, and she nervously smiles back. Mjoria feels a soft fluttery feeling in her stomach, but that soon changes as the smell of fish makes it violently churn, and she's back to emptying the content of her stomach. She can hear someone yell out in disgust, and Mjoria can't help but hope she got sick right on Nazeem's shoes. She feels someone help her up the steps, and soon she's in the temple being inspected.

  
She answers questions, nodding here and there, but the one question she wasn't ready for was if she had her week of bleeding. Mjoria sits up, and upon realizing it has been a couple months, her stomach clenches.

  
"Congratulations dragonborn." the priest says with a smile. "The gods have blessed you with a child." Mjoria looks down at her legs. She feels a warm energy engulf her for a moment. "It appears you are a couple months along. Come back tomorrow, and we will have some medicines to take to ensure the baby's health." She gives the Nord a moment to compose herself. Lydia is back at her side, and ready to help her.

  
"Gods...Lydia." Mjoria looks up. Her eyes fill with tears, but she doesn't know what to do. "What do I do? I...I don't know if I could carry a babe..." Her legs are shaky as she stands up. "I don't even remember sleeping with any-" her eyes widen in horror, as she tries to walk out of the temple. Lydia is still supporting her and is only further confused. The dovahkiin seems to race back to her home, and when she opens the door, she tells Lydia to step out for a few moments. The housecarl wants to object, but ends up retreating to get a drink.  
Mjoria holds the Sanguine Rose in her hands. Her fingers tremble as she turns the staff between her fingers. There was no way he could ignore her if she sent a message...right? She closes her eyes as she feels the item working. The sound of a demonic yell can be heard. Mjoria looks up at the figure and clenches her fists.

  
"Can you send a message for me?" She can feel the creature silently judge her. She has a banish deadra scroll-powered spell charged and waiting "Tell Sanguine, he better get to Breezehome right now, or so help me, I will drag him here from Oblivion. You better send this message quickly, I am not going to remain patient." She doesn't need to repeat the order as she sends the figure back. She runs a hand through her thick sandy hair as she bites into a sweetroll. Just how had she gotten into this situation? Maybe Sanguine would know what else had happened when she was drunk with him? Now there's just one more thing she needs to do while she waits.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The steps up to Jorrvaskr feel longer to the Nord as she walks up to the door. She needs to talk to Kodlak, about her little dilemna. Maybe he would be able to give her advice? She can feel herself tremble as she turns the doorknob and walks in.

  
Those who are around pay no attention, and either talk to each other or eat. Mjoria sees a spare bowl of what looks like a soup, and picks it up, taking a sweetroll with her. She should have known the craving for sweets, and spicy food wasn't normal, and now here she was walking down the stairs using pieces of the roll to dip into the soup.

  
She walks by Vilkas and can feel him staring at her, or rather glaring at her. Since she found out about the little secret of the companions, he started to treat her as if she were blackmailing them all, and would expose them to the rest of Skyrim. UnUnbeknownsto him (or maybe he didn't chose to accept it), she would rather die than betray them, especially since Farkas saved their lives by doing that. Part of her wishes that he wasn't so tough on her, but Kodlak had explained that it was in the twin's nature. Eventually he would warm up to her, just not right away.

  
Mjoria knocks on the door and waits for Kodlak to open it. She doesn't realize she started to tear up, until after he lets her in, and guides her to the table where they first talked. He has Tilma get something to help calm her down, and sits down in the chair across the table.

  
"Mjoria..." he uses that gentle fatherly tone. "Please calm down; It's going to be alright."

  
Now is when the tears start to fall. "I...I don't know what to do Kodlak...I-I don't think I'm ready." she doesn't need to keep the brave act up, and she hates it. She's supposed to be the dragonborn; she's supposed to be tough for gods' sakes! Now here she is breaking down.

  
"Mjoria, listen to me." Tilma walks in with the tea, he makes a cup for her, and hands it to her. "You have proven yourself time, and time again. Many of your shild siblings would fight to the end with you. We aren't going to abandon one of our own."

  
"This...I'm sure this is different." The Nord replies as she gestures down. "I...I don't even remember conceiving this babe. What if...what if they look down upon me for that? What if I have no honor left?"

  
"Then send them to me." He replies. He stands up, and smiles at her. "For the time being, I ask that you stay with us. You will room with Aela. I will speak with her, and have a bed moved in. It's going to be alright Mjoria, we will take care of you, for all you have done for us. We are brothers and sisters in arms, and no matter what, we will support each other. Mjoria, you have fought well for us, and have represented the companions fiercely. A child won't take away from that. " He leaves Mjoria to calm down, and have something to eat. Now he had some things to arrange.

  
Mjoria watches as he walks out, and looks down at the food placed in front of her. If she's eating for two now, she might as well make sure the babe gets the right food. As tempting as the apple pie is, she needed something better. She starts to cut into the venison, and takes a few bites. It wouldn't sate her cravings, but she didn't want to overdo the sweets.

  
After she eats, she picks up a book, and skims through it. If her nerves didn't get the best of her, she would have absorbed each paragraph, but instead she just ran through the pages, until a soft knock on the doorframe can be heard. She looks up and sees Aela.

  
The few items she left in the whelps' room is brought to the huntress's room, and Mjoria is able to settle in. The rearrangment may be a little awkward, but she's grateful to her shield-sister for helping out. She can feel the curious stares as she settles in. When the huntress gives her a moment to herself, she decides to lie down, close her eyes, and relax.

  
She's startled awake moments later when Vilkas walks in. He drops something near Aela's bed, and just stares at her. She isn't sure if he heard about the new arrangment, but hopes that for once, he will at least give her a break.

  
"Aela will be back in a moment, if you need to talk to her?" Mjoria asks as she sits up. For once her stomach isn't churning, and she doesn't feel nauseous. He just frowns at her and turns to leave, but for once, she won't have it. "By the nine...what's your problem with me? I understand that I'm still a 'whelp' compared to you, but I've been here for months!" she stands up and steps closer. "You treat me like a spy, ready to put a dagger in your back, and it's not fair!" She can see him tense up. "You know what? It's your loss! I love being here, and if you can't see that...I don't care anymore!" she storms past him, and stomps up the stairs. For once, she feels a weight lifted off of her shoulders.  
For such a long time she wanted everyone to feel comfortable with her. It was easy to get Torvar to like her, all she had to do was buy a round for him at the meadery and keep him out of trouble. Even Ria was more reasonable, but Vilkas...by the gods he was stubborn as an ass! If only he acts as nice as Farkas.

  
Her eyes widen in shock. Would he think less of her for this? She closes her eyes for a moment to try to calm down, and bumps into someone. "My thane, are you alright?" Lydia helps steady her, and brings her to a table. She gived the dragonborn a small amount of medicine. "It's to help the babe develop healthy. Danica said it has some essential nutrients." Mjoria nods and takes a sip. It's bitter and she wants to spit it out, but she pinches her nose and drinks the rest of it. "While you were gone, a young man arrived. He said his name was Sam- my thane?" Lydia is surprised when the nord gets up and runs to the door.

  
"I'll explain later...did you send him away?" she asks feeling panic rise up.

  
"Last I checked, he was helping himself to your mead. My thane, do you need me?"

  
"I need to speak with him alone, enjoy the rest of the night off!" She yells, already halfway down the steps. Lydia shakes her head as she turns to the table. She might as well go to the training grounds then. It has been far too long since she and Aela bonded over archery.

* * *

 

Mjoria runs to her home, and slams the door open. She doesn't care if it sounds like she ripped the door off the hinges, and true to what Lydia said, there said "Sam" in one of her chairs near the fireplace.

  
Before he can say hi, she walks over, and punches him as hard as she can. He's caught off guard, and stumbles back with a loud thump. She's angry with him, and won't be happy until he explains everything that happened on that night.

  
He looks up at her, about to say something, when she cuts him off. "I'm pregnant, and you're going to tell me every little missing detail from that night now." She crosses her arms over her chest, and for once he's not sure what to say. He stands up, and examines her, hoping to find something false in her claims, but he has no luck.

  
"This wasn't supposed to happen." He finally says. "I can tell you, but you won't like it..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part is going to be Sanguine telling Mjoria what has happened, so expect it to be on the m-rated side. As for relationships, I am unsure how it would work out, seeing as what Sanguine represents. it probably would be a pretty open relationship...


	3. Chapter 3

"Don' leave me behind!" Mjoria yells as she runs away from the cemetary. She can still hear Mercer yelling, as the skeevers they released did their job, causing more havoc in the cistern. She didn't care about what will happen later; this was worth it. She stumbles into Sanguine, and looks up at him. "Jerk!" she yells as she playfully punches him.

  
"My...friend is going to be happy to hear about that." He ignores her glare as he looks at the hidden entrance. "The mudcrab under the desk was a nice touch, can't wait for him to find that later." He muses as he returns his attention to the Nord.

  
"Sam, ya jerk!" she continues to punch him, even if it was too light to hurt, at some point she would need to stop. He continues to walk with her, only stopping when he feels something warm on her shoulder. He doesn't need to look at his hand to know what that is.

  
"Let's stop for a moment." He suggests as he guides her into the temple of Mara. They're quick to respond to the Mjoria, and he follows, sitting by her side as they treat the wound. A lucky arrow had managed to cut into her, but only seemed to graze it. He guessed that one of the thieves was either a bad shot, or the skeever had aided them. Her wound heals, with little scaring, and she's given a moment to rest. He watches her as she leans against him, her flushed face looks more peaceful, and out of the armor, a lot more delicate than expected. "And this is supposed to be the one to defeat Alduin." he can't help but laugh. A delicate mortal like her, the hero? He wasn't supposed to be surprised, after all the one who took the role of god of madness was a man who ended up becoming the hero of Kvatch. Stranger things had happened before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short omake while I work on the important part. (I really didn't realize how awkward I feel writing the smutty parts...) Something unexpected happened and impeded me as well. I uh...slipped and fractured my ankle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are under 18, please do not read this. (I did the best I could with the smut; this isn't what I usually write... )

"That night we met at the inn in Windhelm, is the last I could remember. I know about Moira...the goat and that ring, but what else is there?" She asks as she sits close to the fire. "Just who did I end up with?" He hesitates to look at her. She could shout him through the walls if she so wishes, and Daedric prince or not, he really didn't want the wrath of the dovahkiin on him. "Sanguine...?"

"There's a lot more that happened on that night." He replies with a smile. "At one point, we convinced an Argonian to run into a bandit camp to steal a hat. Not sure if he made it, but if he did...he's expecting 10,000 coins."

"Are you kidding me?!?!?" She can feel the furniture shake as she yells. "I had to give Deep-in-his-cups 750 septims, because I couldn't remember meeting him! I just earned that from slaying several dragons. Not one...several! the hat was fucking useless!" she points to a plain looking hat on the bookshelf. There's an uneasy silence in the room.  
"Then you're really not going to like this next part..."

 

* * *

 

_Mjoria frowns as she looks at the thin scar on her shoulder. She pokes it and then glares at Sanguine. He just laughs, and ignores her annoyance. After the wound was treated, she was given a new outfit, until the blood stain could be removed. Unfortunately, the only thing they really had to spare was a tavern outfit. He glances at her every now and then, but they walk in silence. It doesn't take long to reach Markarth, or rather the gate inside. He could tell that she felt awkward in the outfit. The belted tunic had been loose, and this fit a lot more intimately. He wants to laugh when she fixed the top to try to reduce the cleavage._

_"You're mad, aren't you." he states. The Nord turns and shakes her head._

  
_"Thish feels weird..." is all she can say._

_He gives her a wicked smirk. "You want out of it?" she nods, and that's all he needs to hear. He scoops her up, and carries her over his shoulder. He passes a guard or two, and gives them a cheeky grin, but they don't seem too concerned. He's tempted to walk into the abandoned house, but thinks against it, knowing who was in there, and wouldn't approve of what he has in mind. He goes up a few stairs, and uses a spell to unlock the door._

  
_"Whatsh are..." her eyes widen when she realizes where they are. She looks as if she's reaching for something in her pocket, but groans. Soon her feet touch the ground, and he has both hands on her waist. "Hold still." he reaches for a knife, and presses it against the thin fabric. He finds a seam on the side and uses the blade to cut through it. She watches him, biting into her lip as the dress is torn apart, and soon it's just a pile of cloth scraps. She's slow to process what's going on, until the colder air hits her body. Her eyes widen in a combination of shock and fear. "Waitsh...." She can feel "Sam" stare up at her. "I never..."._

_Sanguine is a little surprised. He would have thought she would have had more experience than this, or at least would have had one partner before. "We can fix that." he gives her that cocky smile and she returns it with a frown. "If you'll have me?" he decides to go easy on her, and show some restraint. It was the least he can do after her help. She shyly takes it and he brings her to the larger bedroom. He pauses to remove his robe, and throws it to the ground. He plans on taking this with as much control as he can hold onto._

_"Sam?" she blinks and watches him._

_He's quick to undress to his small clothes. He gestures for her to sit on the bed and takes a place next to her. Before she can ask anything, his lips are crashes against her own. It's nowhere close to what she expected. He has a roughness to him as he moves his lips against hers. She can feel something scrape against her bottom lip. One of his hands trails down to her breast, slipping under the fabric and gently massaging it._

_The Nord is completely out of her element. With something so simple as a touch, something's ignited within her. He treats each part of her with equal attention, as his thumb brushes against her nipple. She whines when he breaks the kiss._

_Sanguine grins against her neck, amused at her reaction. She wasn't as fearsome at all, at least, not now. He gently bites into her neck with enough force to leave a few marks along her neck. He goes lower and lower until he reaches her breasts.they are quickly exposed and he gets a moment to look at everything. As expected from Nords, her skin is fair and has the occasional scar on it. Battle tended to leave its mark, but Mjoria didn't seem to have many. The smell of a faint fragrance lingers on her skin. She becomes shy and tries to cover her breasts, causing him to pin her arms over her head. He holds her wrists with one hand, and the other trails down her side._

_"S-Sam?" Her voice is shaky as she tries to figure out what he's doing. She gasps when she feels him squeeze her inner thigh. She looks like she wants to say something, but just stops and shakes her head, looking away from him. He can see the fear in her eyes as she tries to keep her composure. "I...I'm a little..."_

_"Scared?" she nods and he chuckles. "Don't worry...you'll love this." He strokes her sex, earning a soft whimper. Planting a kiss over her forehead, he helps her relax. Her mind feels fuzzier as she feels the way he caresses, her womanhood, teasing her. He rubs his thumb over her clit, and she cries out, clenching her eyes shut. It's been a long time since he had someone with her lack of experience under him, and that alone would be his undoing._

_That impulsive side is urging him to hurry along, and he does his best to ignore it, frowning as a finger slides into her, and curls it. Her voice is a melody that is both music, and tortuous to his ears. He can't take it anymore, and grabs her hips, pulling him onto his lap, and lowering her down onto him. The Nord's nails dig into his shoulders as he slowly enters her. She hisses out, as he slowly fills her. He barely even begun, and he could feel her squeezing around him._

_Within a moment or two, his grip on her hips tightens as he guides her, and lets her ride him. At first she's unsure of what to do, but the more he helps her, the more confidently her movements become. The rush is stronger than any battle she's ever been in, and along that is a pressure that build up. It it's until she hears him whisper to 'let go' that everything gores blank. Her mind shuts down, and she's lost in the euphoria. Her legs wrap around his waist as hard as they can._

_Sanguine watches the dragonborn come down from her high, and there's a glow to her. He wipes a few strands of hair out of her face, and she smiles at him. She rests against him for a moment, before looking up with a grin. "Cans we do thatsh again?" It was going to be a longer night._


	5. Chapter 5

The nord looks horrified as Sanguine finished telling his story. She can't believe all of this happened, and he never once thought it be a good idea to tell her. Now, thanks to the carelessness, she would be heavy with child, and he...he would be able to do whatever he wishes. Her eyes sting with tears, and it's then that he knows just what kind of anger he has brought up. She wants to scream and shout him into the next era, but she's shaking too hard to do anything else.

In that moment, there are two things that are clear. One, as angry as she is with him, neither of them had expected something like this to happen. If they didn't drink, maybe this could have been avoided? Two, while this child will be a challenge, more so than a 'normal' child, she still plans to carry it to term, and then raise it. She runs a hand through her hair, and falls back into a chair, feeling exhausted. "Look...Sanguine." she rubs her forehead, feeling some of the nausea return. "I'm not expecting you to do much here...as you mentioned, this wasn't supposed to happen, and." she pauses to reach for the bucket, feeling close to being sick. "It would be...wrong for me to expect you to change like that."

He stares at her, confused, before a grin spreads. "No hard feelings then?" she nods. She could tell how relieved he is to not have her saddle him down with the responsibilities that having a child would bring. She couldn't expect him to really do that; and just the idea of the most spontaneous Deadric prince changing diapers was just hilarious.

"There are a few things I need to ask of you. Until I am aware this won't attract any unwanted attention, I ask that you remain as 'Sam', especially to Lydia..." she glances back at the door. She stops, and grabs the bucket, feeling her snack return. It's a very miserable, and torturous feeling, but it's over within a few moments. She places the bucket down, knowing Lydia would clean it later. "I don't expect anything between us to change. Some in this town will look down upon this but...I couldn't give a skeever's ass about what those vultures think." he laughs. "I have gives a lot to this town, and gods be damned if I let the gossip of those without lives ruin that. You are welcome to visit, but I need some time to think just how much involvement I think will be appropriete. No offense, but you aren't exactly a role model for children." She takes a deep breath. "I thank you for being honest, but I need a little bit of time to think. Let's contunue this discussion later, alright? Right now...I want you to meet Lydia so she will know you are welcome here."

She opens the door, and gestures for her housecarl to walk in. Within a moment, the Nord offers her hand, and he takes it, cringing at the force in her handshake. He was taken by surprise, but squeezes her hand with equal force, wiping the amused smile away. Mjoria clears her throat.

"Lydia, this is Sam." She says as she introduces them. "And Sam, this is Lydia." He looks at her for a few moments, before excusing himself. The two Nords stand in silence, neither one wanting to say anything. The room feels less thick with tension the moment "Sam" leaves.

"My thane, is he...?" Lydia looks to Mjoria, who nods.

"Yes, he is...I ask that you keep this quet for now..." She sighs and gets some water. "We have a rather complicated history. We went out once, but it wasn't meant to be anything serious. We're not going to be pursuing any type of romantic relationship, if that's what you're wondering." Lydia looks like she wants to protest, but holds her tongue. "I really couldn't care about the things said behind my back. Let the cowards whisper amongst themselves, all I care for is making sure this child is healthy and safe. I just wish I knew what to do...Lydia, please help me with packing, I need some guidence right now, and High Hrothgar is where I need to go..." she heads up the stairs to get a few traveling cloaks. A knock is heard at the door, and Lydia opens it to find Aela, and Vilkas.

"Mjoria will be down in a moment." Lydia says as the allows the other two in. Aela takes a moment to look at the weapons Mjoria collected. Vilkas looks awkward and out of place as he sits near the fire, and stares into the cooking pot. Mjoria freezes when she sees them standing there, and is going to turn back to her room when she feels his cold blue eyes bore into her own.

"Mjoria, if I may have a word." she nods and leads him upstairs, offering him a seat at the table.

"I apologize for not having enough time to really talk, but I will be leaving in a few minutes." she says as she places her pack on her bed. "What is it, brother?"

"Everything I've done, I've done for my shield-siblings. At time, I have been a little rough on whelps like you, however...I don't regret it at all." he starts.

"Gee, thanks." she dryly replies as she rolls her eyes. He frowns, but continues.

"I may not be on board with you being around as much, but for my brother's sake...I will try to be more civil." she's overcome with joy, and hugs him; he awkwardly clears his throat. She apologizes before letting him go.

Both Aela and Lydia notice the cheerful smile Mjoria has as she goes down the stairs with her pack slung over her shoulder. She turns to Lydia, who is all set, and the two of them set out. Aela lingers for a moment as she admired the bow that is left on display.

"Did you play nice." She grins when she hears Vilkas scoff. "Was that so hard?" she teases as she turns around. His reaction is something she pays no mind to, and as they walk out, she can't help but find the cruel irony in this situation. Now, if only their shield-sister could see the dangerous game she was about to get into...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the last part, I was a little stuck with how I wanted this to go. Some closure needed to happen. To those who expected Mjoria to get Sanguine to settle down with her...sorry guys. I can't see him being the commitment type.  
>  I have really wanted to roleplay as Mjoria, but don't know if anyone on tumblr would really be interested :P Finding someone to be her Sanguine is something I don't know if I can do :(
> 
> On a side note, her full name is Mjoria Snow-Gale.


	6. Chapter 6

It takes a little longer to get to Ivarstead, but when they do, Lydia insists that they rest for the night. As much as the dragonborn wants to protest, she knows that rest is the better option. Despite how much rest Mjoria needs, she’s too wound up to even sleep, and after tossing and turning she decides to sneak out of the room. Thankfully Lydia is already asleep, and the light snoring helps aide the Nord into slipping out of the room, and gently closing the door.

She slips outside and doesn’t seem to care about the cold winds. She’s far too distracted by the internal conflicts inside her head to care about the small chill she feels. With an annoyed sigh, Mjoria leans against the railing. Her fists are clenched and her thoughts are racing to the point where she finds it increasingly difficult to focus. She doesn’t know where this burst of energy is coming from, but she’s too distracted to worry about it.

With a small annoyed huff, Mjoria decides to get rid of the extra energy by walking over to the bridge and throwing a few rocks into the river. A small pile rests nest to her as she sits on the edge of the bridge, and as she tosses a few, her feet dangle over the river. When the rocks are all gone, she’s still a little tense, but at least she can try to relax again.

She slips back into her room, and by the time her head hits the pillow, she gradually falls asleep. Hours pass before nausea forces Mjoria awake. She doesn’t care if her stomping to the chamber pot wakes Lydia, and soon what was left of her last meal is forced back up. It’s a miserable feeling for the dragonborn, and only gets worse. Lydia is there with some water to help rinse the bad aftertaste, and with a small piece of bread. Mjoria nods her thanks and after using the water, she lays back down and nibbles on the bread. While she’s grateful to have someone as supportive as her housecarl, she does feel a little uneasy about being doted on.

“I’m going to get some soup.” Mjoria says as she finishes the bread. “Or something close to it...” her stomach growls, and the smell of some meats nearly makes her drool. She is overjoyed when she notices that they are some beef stews, and gets as much as possible. She sits down and eats while Lydia grabs something quick to snack on, with some food to bring with them.

When she’s done, Lydia has finished packing, and they head out to High Hrothgar. Once again, Mjoria feels a burst of energy hit her, and the steps don’t feel as extensive as before. Lydia lets out a sigh when she grabs her sword and slays a few hostile wolves. It doesn’t take long to get to the doors, and for Mjoria to open them. 

Mjoria has Lydia wait as she looks for one of the two Greybeards that can talk to her. It takes a few minutes until she finally finds Arngeir. He’s in the middle of meditation, and when he sees her, he gently smiles. 

“Dovahkiin.” he stands up to greet her. “Here with more questions?” there’s a playful tone in his voice as he pats her on the shoulder. Ever since Mjoria discovered her dovah soul, she became very enthusiastic, and wanted to know as much as possible. That enthusiasm was almost infectious, and made Arngeir an emotion that she couldn’t quite recognize, but nonetheless, he enjoyed teaching her what he knows. He notices the troubled expression, and that smile fades into a frown. “Would you like some tea? It may be lukewarm, but it’s still good.” she nods and he leads her into one of the rooms. “Alright, Mjoria, what’s troubling you?” he asks after handing her some tea.  
The Nord hesitates at first, but after taking a sip of tea, she glances down at the floor. “I didn’t know where else to turn. To be honest, I’m terrified.” she pauses, and Arngeir gives her an encouraging nod. Her hands travel down to her stomach, and she gently squeezes the thick fabric. “I’m pregnant, and I don’t know what to do...” 

A silence fills the room as Mjoria’s gaze stays trained on the floor. A sense of shame lingers over her as the silence continues. 

“Dovahkiin.” she looks up and sees Arngeir stand. “As much as I wish to help you, the only one who will truly be answer your questions is our leader, Paarthurnax”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this took so long to update.


	7. Chapter 7

As much as Mjoria didn’t understand what Arngeir was talking about, she trusts him enough to know his intentions were good. Even when she follows him up the mountain, she pushes her doubt aside. As the winds start to pick up, Mjoria holds the cloak close to her and tries to keep as much warmth as possible.

When they reach the throat of the world, Arngeir holds an arm out in front of Mjoria. She’s confused at first, until a shaking in the ground startles her. Her eyes widen as she’s face to face with a dull silver dragon. Unlike the ones she had seen before, this one had considerably aged with his wings tattered and a few old marks scaring various sections. Then there was the look in his eyes; they lacked the intensity that she was used to. For what feels like an eternity, the dragon stares at her, and watches her reaction. It doesn’t take long for Mjoria to put two and two together, and figure out that their leader was the dragon standing before them.

“Drem Yol Lok. Greetings, wunduniik.” his tone has a tired feeling to it as he turns his focus to Arngeir. There’s a quiet moment as he seems to bow his head down for a moment. “Who is this tir, this outsider, and why is she on my strunmah?”

Arngeir opens his mouth to reply, but Mjoria cuts him off. “I’m the one you call dovahkiin.” no matter how many times she could say it, the words still felt weird to her, almost as if she would never be used to her hidden title.

“Drem. Patience. There are formalities that must be observed, at the first meeting of two of the dov.” he shakes his head as if scolding a child. Then again, Mjoria may as well be a child to him. At least he’s patient with her, as Arngeir and the others have been. “By long tradition, the elder speaks first. Hear my Thu'um! Feel it in your bones. Match it, if you are Dovahkiin!” he turns and before Mjoria knows what’s going on, a burst of flames hit the wall.

Mjoria glances at Arngeir before taking a step forward. She wasn’t fond of the fire breath, seeing as how she tended to always take a little bit of damage, but does her best to match him with her own thu’um. Paarthurnax watches her as flames erupt from her mouth. She visibly cringes when she feels a few tiny flames burn her lip. Mjoria wasn’t sure what she expected, but it certainly wasn’t what he said next.

“Aaah… yes! Sossedov los mul. The Dragonblood runs strong in you. It is long since I had the pleasure of speech with one of my own kind." he settles back onto the wall, perching on it in a strange way. “Now, to what do I owe the faraan, the fortune of finally meeting you, dovahkiin?”

“I don’t know how else to say this...” Mjoria lets out a sigh. “I have so many expectations, so many things that I’m asked to do, and so many people that I’m expected to offer a part of to, but that may not be as bad as the uncertainties I’ve been having.” she glances down. “Not too long ago, I was told that I’m pregnant.”

“This news gefaas, frightens you.” Paarthurnax’s tone is more of a statement than a question. “I can imagine it’s lunduv, natural to feel scared.” she isn’t sure what in his tone does this, but he makes her feel safe. “Many fronkenlik, generations before you time have managed to conceive healthy offspring, but before your birth, many centuries passed since the last dovahkiin had any offspring.” he notices Mjoria tense up. “There’s more to this tey, this strange story, isn’t there?”

Mjoria takes a deep breath. “This is something that until I’ve figured out what to do, I would like to stay between the three of us.” she pauses to make sure neither will reveal her secret. As silly as it is, one being a dragon, and the other being isolated from the rest of skyrim, the taboo was still enough to worry the Nord. There was no sugarcoating it, so the best way she could explain her situation, was to just flat out reveal it. “Not only am I pregnant, but by one of the Daedric princes...”

* * *

 

Mjoria isn’t sure what is it about the silence that bothers her as much as it does, but the longer the other two remain quiet, the more she can feel a discomfort building up. Something that feels like a lump forms in her throat and her lips start to feel more dry. Paarthurnax notices her discomfort, and to the dragonborn’s confusion, asks Arngeir to let him have a moment to speak with her. She isn’t sure what the older dovah is planning, and she isn’t sure she wants to know.

“Dovahkiin.” he finally adresses her when it’s just the two of them. “The news you have given is zurun...strange at best., and troubling at worse.” she isn’t sure if the older dovah is disappointed or worried for her. “A deyra is nothing to play around with, and nothing to take lightly. Who exactly did you come in contact with?” while he's curious to know how a genderless being such as a deadric prince could help conceive a child, that takes second place to knowing who it was that caused it. Despite not being around any kind of deadra, Paarthurnax knows from personal experiences that many of them wouldn't hesitate to do a great deal of harm and destruction.

Mjoria takes a deep breath. “The real question is who hasn’t?” a small biter laugh follows. “So many of them want something to do with me...and that wouldn’t be the first time I’ve been desired for what I am, but that’s a different story for another day...” she frowns as she lightly kicks at the snow. With a sigh, she finds more fascination with staring at the ground. “Not too long ago, I met someone that I thought was a young man named Sam Guevenne. It wasn’t until a few days worth of chase that I learned his real name...Sanguine.”

“Ah, you mean Sahqosos...” Paarthurnax replies. While his personal experiences with the Daedric Princes wasn’t that extensive, at the very least he had an idea on which ones would be considered the lesser of evils. “This zurun situation could prove troubling.”

“W-what?“ Mjoria feels that anxiety build up again.

“Dovahkiin, you may be diist, the first to be carrying a half-deyra, something with the potential to hold untold powers.” The small realization hits the Nord as a look of horror replaces her confusion. “Whatever you do, dovahkiin, make sure you remain surrounded by allies.” Mjoria wants to argue with him, and to tell him that she needs to defeat Alduin so that the world will be safer to bring a child into, but a sense of fear keeps her from saying anything. He uses a thuum to get her to relax enough to sleep, and with as much care, carries her back to the Greybeards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the big reveal! I hope I made Paarthurnax as close to being in character as possible, and apologize for any ooc moments. Anyway, please excuse any delays in the next chapters, because after this being on hiatus for so long I kinda lost my original thoughts for this story. Edit: I combined the old chapter 8 with this one, due to how short it was.


	8. Chapter 8

  By the time Mjoria returns back to Jorrvaskr, she isn’t in much of a better place. In fact, some could argue about it being worse. With Lydia insisting on carrying everything, she opens the door to find Vilkas and Farkas sitting at the main table. Mjoria feels her face heat up when she sees Farkas’ warm smile. Lydia excuses herself to place the unnecessary items back in Breezehome.

“Welcome back.” he’s the first to greet her. She politely smiles and walks over to find a chair. She sits down in a chair across from them, and as soon as she's settled in, she grabs an apple off the table.“Did you find your answers?” He didn't know much of Mjoria's situation, other than the vague details that Aela had given.

Mjoria nervously fidgets with her sleeve. “Not exactly the answers I wanted...but at least I got something.” her eyes widen when she notices Vilkas has a few bruises. “W-what happened?”

* * *

 

_"Did you play nice." She grins when she hears Vilkas scoff. "Was that so hard?" she teases as she turns around. His reaction is something she pays no mind to, and as they walk out. "Why don't we go to the bannered mare?" she suggests as she glances back. After collecting one of the shards, and a small celebration was in order. Vilkas lets out a grunt and follows behind her._

_Aela isn't sure what it is that's giving her a feeling of unease, but she can sense something's not right. At first, she thinks it's just a strange paranoia, but glances back at her shield brother shows that he too has the same apprehension. It's not until they get into the Bannered Mare, that they see a strange Breton man in dark robes, emptying flagon after flagon.  He doesn't seem to be paying any attention to anyone, and just has this blank stare._

_"Isn't that..." Aela trails off as she remembers the strange man leaving Mjoria's_   _home not even a moment ago. For a moment, she's a little confused, and then the realization hits her. "Mjoria...what have you gotten into..." her voice lowers to a horrified whisper. Vilkas moves closer to the strange man, and invites himself to sit down, causing Aela to pinch the bridge of her nose with a groan._ _The strange man snaps out of his trance, and gives Vilkas a strange look, right as Aela rushes over. "Don't you dare let your temper get the better of you." she softly hisses out. With a forced smile, the huntress sits down and orders a round of drinks for them. "You know our shield sister, do you not?"_

_"You could say that her and I are closely acquainted." the strange man replies with a nod. "I'm Sam, Sam Guevenne." For someone who's had that many drinks, Sam offers Aela a strong handshake. "Companions, right?" she nods as he goes back to his drinks. When Saadia brings another round, he grins and takes one of the fresher mugs. He hesitates for a moment as he looks at the drink, but shrugs and immediately drains the mug in a matter of seconds. Compared to some of his special brew, this wasn't as strong, but due to getting caught sneaking his own drinks in, he had to leave it behind._

_"He could drink Torvar under the table." Vilkas mutters, causing Aela to grin. Soon more rounds of drinks are ordered, and drink after drink is consumed. Aela isn't sure what the catalyst was, but as soon as Vilkas launches himself at Sam, all hell breaks loose. Vilkas is cursing up a storm as he punches Sam as much as he possibly can, but at some point he excapes Vilkas' grasp, and a few floor boards are cracked. It takes a good amount of guards, to separate the two, but by then, both of them are covered in various bruises. Strangely enough when Sam walks out, he seems to just vanish._

_"Vilkas, what in oblivion were you thinking?" Aela tries to keep from yelling, but finds it difficult. It took a lot of convincing to keep the twin out of jail, and a good amount of coin._

_"Y-you...you don't understand." Vilkas places a hand over his nose and can feel the warm liquid on his fingers. He stumbles forward, and uses a display stand to stay up. "He called us Hircine's pups."_

* * *

 

Vilkas gives Mjoria a cold stare as he replies. "Maybe you should be more concerned about the company you keep, sister." his voice is full of so much anger, that she cringes. So much for being nice for his brother's sake. 

Unable to form the right words, Mjoria quickly excuses herself and runs down the stairs. She almost goes to the whelp room, but remembers that she's in Aela's room. When she finally is by herself, she plops down onto the bed, and buries her face into the pillows. After throwing her heavier clothing off, she wraps herself in the furs, and just stares up at the ceiling, while tears sting her eyes and threaten to spill.

"Mjoria." a voice startles her. At first, she's worried it's Vilkas, but upon seeing it's the kinder of twins, she awkwardly sits up. He slowly steps in, and sits at the foot of her bed. "Sorry about my brother." he tries to offer her some kind of comfort. "He's protective."

"Gee, I couldn't tell." Mjoria tries to be sarcastic, but a small laugh makes that difficult. "I thought he and I were making progress, but I guess not..."with a sigh, she tries to relax. Unfortunately, a wave of nausea hits her, and she darts up and dashes to a bucket, and is sick. As miserable as it is, she can feel her cheeks go warmer when someone pats her back. "T-thank you..." She turns and her face feels warmer when she notices he's staring at her. "What?" she follows his gaze and realizes that he's staring at the small bump. "Would you like to feel it...?" she feels even more awkward when he nods. 

His calloused hands feel weird at first, but she closes her eyes, relaxing as he rubs her swelling abdomen. He stays with her for a while to make sure she's alright, but soon he and Vilkas need to leave to go on an important assignment, and for once, Mjoria is left to her thoughts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is alright. I tried to make a longer chapter to compensate how the original 8 was combined with 7 due to 8 not being long enough...


	9. Chapter 9

With a tired sigh, Mjoria does back to the room she's sharing with Aela. At first, the dragonborn plans to take a small rest, but upon seeing her shield sister, a feeling of dread and unease hits her. Fortunately, Aela is a lot more understanding, and patient compared to Vilkas, so she doesn't greet Mjoria with any animosity, but the look of concern and the tense silence isn't any better.

"Sister, I think it's time that we have a little chat." Aela lowers the bow she is cleaning, and pats a seat next to her. With a nervous shuffle, Mjoria soon sits down next to the huntress. "On the night you left, Vilkas and I ran into someone rather...interesting. Someone who claims to know you." That feeling of dread begins to grow as Aela continues. "Your relationships are your own business and I wouldn't care, but there's something about your former partner that I can't trust."

"I-I...I'm sorry." Mjoria tries to keep calm as she replies. "My relationship with him...if it can be called that, was extremely brief, and I didn't think anything would come out of it." She glances down with a sigh. "This wasn't supoosed to happen."

"Mjoria, you've been with us for a while now, and have proven how dedicated you are to the Companions." Aela tries to be reassuring by placing a hand on the dragonborn's shoulder. "But you have to understand where we're coming from. Your former partner could be a danger to the rest of us. He already taunted Vilkas into a fight, so what's stopping him from doing something worse?"

"I didn't know." Mjoria's voice falls to barely above a horrified whisper. "I-I'm sorry." her chest feels like it's tightening up, and her vision blurs for a moment as tears start to form. She takes a moment to collect her thoughts. "My time with him was brief, but based on what he and I did, I don't think he's the type to do more than messing with people." Despite all of the trouble he caused, the worst thing he had done involved stealing a goat to sell to a giant.

"And you're sure about this, sister?" Aela inquires.

"Yes." Mjoria replies. "I've been to one of his realms before, and it was innocent compared to the rest of the daedric princes."

"Thank you for your honesty." Aela finally responds to Mjoria. "You made a mistake, and I can understand why you would be scared, but being one of us means more than just watching each other's backs in battle; We're no different from a pack, taking care of each other and making sure our brothers and sisters are safe." she stands up, taking her bow with her. "I trust you will make the right decision." She soon walks out of the room, leaving the dragonborn alone with her thoughts.

While the dragonborn couldn't blame her for being overly cautious, she still feels a little defensive. She isn't sure why she would be arguing for a deadric prince, especially one with morals as loose as Sanguine, and that fact alone made her feel uneasy. In an attempt to collect her thoughts, she lays down on the bed, and out of habit runs her hand through her dirty blonde hair.

She wonders if she's feeling this way because of the strange changes that come with carrying a new life, or if the part of her that remembers spending the night with him on their alcohol fueled adventure holds any feelings. She quickly scraps the latter idea.

'What's wrong with me' she thinks as she lets out a sigh. 

Mjoria soon relaxes and closes her eyes. She's able to rest for a little while until the loud yells of Tilma wake her up. She can barely make out the words, something about the caretaker is trying to tell someone they aren't allowed in the inner circle's living quarters. The strange intruder seems to ignore her, and a few doors are slammed open before the one to the room she's resting in is finally opened. Mjoria is startled at first, and nearly throws her pillow at the doorway.

"There ya are." Before Mjoria has enough time to process what's going on, she finds a strange, older man with white hair, and equally light eyes staring down at her. She can feel his gaze pierce through her a he continues to stare at her. She groggily sits up, causing him to laugh. 

"Can I help you?" Mjoria asks as she looks at the strange man. Contrary to his odd mannerisms, he's dressed in a fancy embroidered violet and white top with brown pants; the outfit is clean, a lot cleaner than any type of clothing the dragonborn is used to seeing. 

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten about me?" he feigns a hurt expression. "And you were my favorite little mortal....well favorite little mortal of this era." It takes only a moment for her to realize who he is as her eyes widen in surprise. "You're breaking my heart, little dragonborn. How could you not let poor Sheo know he'll be an uncle?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took a long time to update this. When I first started this in 2014, I had a vague idea to how I wanted the plot to go, and was in a completely different mindset to how I am now.A lot has changed over the years, and some of the original ideas I had for this have either been lost of have changed. I will finish this, but updates will be slow.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sheogorath?!" Mjoria's voice falls to a whisper as she tries to keep the others from finding out. "How did you even find out?"

"After you convinced me to end my little vacation, I decided it was best to catch up on some old friends." Something about the madgod's explanation makes MJoria feel a little uneasy. "Sanny and I go way back, and he really knows how to liven up a party." he laughs as if this is supposed to be a normal situation. 

"So he told you then...great." Mjoria nearly pinches the bridge of her nose. Even though Sheogorath didn't seem as bad as the other deadric princes, she still didn't trust his unpredictable mannerisms, but even then, she didn't feel comfortable at anyone else knowing the truth about what she's going through. "Why are you here?"

"You wound me, little dragon." he looks saddened for a moment before contining his small rant. "Here I am, ready to congratulate you on your little bundle of joy. This hasn't happened before...unless you want to want to count that winged twilight girl...or Emmeg Gro-Kayra." he leans in, and his voice becomes softer. "But I wouldn't reccommend saying that name in front of the others, or Mal for that matter." He moves back, and clasps his hands together. "Anyway, I'm here to show you a little surprise I've been working on." 

He grabs Mjoria by the hand, and drags her out of the room. Before the dragonborn can protest, they're standing in front of Breezehome. He slams the door open, and leads her into the one room that she didn't plan to furnish when she first bought the house.

Mjoria's eye widen when she sees what the madgod has done. Inside the room is a small simple cradle with a fur blanket. Above the cradle are what appear to be butterflies, strangely held together by thin pieces of string that hung from a wooden sphere. The walls are painted to depict a stange land that she hasn't seen before, but is vaguely familiar enough to seem like a place from a dream. The last thing she notices are the chest with toys, and either a dresser, or a table.

She walks around the room, too surprised to say anything. She didn't expect a visit from the madgod, and she certainly didn't expect to find something like this in her own home.

"Thank you, I...I don't know what else to say." she stops to look at the strange butterfly diplay, and then looks down at the cradle to look at a fluffy pillow resting on top of the furs. "I'm sorry...I haven't been feeling well, and this caught me off guard."

"Enjoy it." he firmly pats her on the back. "Uncle sheo's got you covered." by the time she turns around, he's gone.

"My thane!" she hears Lydia yell as the houecarl runs into the house. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier, but a strange man broke into your home, and-" she stops as she looks around the room. "This is why the doors were cursed to prevent anyone from coming in." at this point, Lydia seems to be saying this more to herself. 

"Sorry about that, Lydia...that was the eccentric brother of my child's father." Mjoria quickly make up this lie, hoping that this will help ease up any worries. "He take his work a little too seriously sometimes."

"That's being a little too kind, my thane." Lydia replies. "He cursed the door, so anyone who tried to open it had the word 'nosey' written all over their face." Mjoria tries to hold in a small laugh, and accidentally lets out a small snorting noise. "But with all due respect, my thane? The people you've met are a little...weird."

If only she knew the half of it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned for Sheogorath to make an appearance at some point, and even had a completely different chapter planned out for when he appeared. (I think it can still be found on the skyrim kink meme livejournal, but I'm not sure if that is still around.) I hope I didn't make him too ooc.   
>  I don't know why, but I can see the two deadric princes getting along, or at least getting along better than the others would. They at the very least have potential for an interesting relationship.


End file.
